As an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a facsimile, a copying machine, and a composite machine thereof, for example, an ink jet recording apparatus is known. The ink jet recording apparatus with a liquid ejecting head as a recording head performs recording (image formation, image printing, character printing, and printing may be used as synonyms.) by ejecting an ink drop as recording liquid onto a medium to be recorded (hereinafter it is called a “paper sheet” which is not limited to a paper as a material but it may be also called a recording medium, a transfer paper, a transfer material and a material to be recorded).
Meanwhile, as a liquid ejecting head, there are known, for example, a liquid ejecting head with a nozzle for ejecting a liquid drop with a size of several μm to several tens of μm, a liquid chamber communicating to the nozzle, a vibrating plate having a member for forming a wall surface of the liquid chamber and a piezoelectric actuator such as a piezoelectric element for pressurizing recording liquid in the liquid chamber via the vibrating plate, a liquid ejecting head with a nozzle for ejecting a liquid drop, a liquid chamber communicating to the liquid chamber and a thermal actuator for pressurizing recording liquid in the liquid chamber based on a phase change caused by film boiling using an electrothermal element such as a heat element, and a liquid ejecting head with a nozzle for ejecting a liquid drop, a liquid chamber communicating to the nozzle, a vibrating plate having a member for forming a wall surface of the liquid chamber and an electrostatic actuator for pressurizing recording liquid in the liquid chamber by displacing the vibrating plate due to an electrostatic force generating between the vibrating plate and an electrode opposing thereto.
Herein, as a nozzle forming member for forming a nozzle hole being a nozzle, as a flow channel forming member for constituting or forming a flow channel of a liquid ejecting head, there are provided, for example, a nozzle forming member which is made of a metal material containing nickel by an electroforming method, as described in JP-A-2003-025590, JP-A-2004-330636, JP-A-2001-038915 and JP-A-2005-178227, a nozzle forming member obtained by punching an organic polymer resin material using an excimer laser, as described in JP-2000-318160, and a nozzle forming member obtained by punching a metal plate made of, for example, SUS, using a punch press, as described in JP 2987954.
Meanwhile, when a flow channel forming member for forming a flow channel such as a nozzle plate, a flow channel plate and a vibrating plate is formed by an electroforming method, an organic additive having an S element in the molecule thereof or an organic additive having a benzene-ring skeleton is usually added, but there may occur a problem such that sulfur brittleness and heat shrinkage are caused when there is performed heat treatment of a primer which is coated for improving the jointing characteristic of the flow channel forming member with a different member in a process for jointing the low channel forming member or a heat treatment process for forming an oxidation preventing film such as a thermal oxidation film on the surface thereof in order to improve the wetting property thereof.
When such sulfur brittleness and heat shrinkage are caused, the flow channel forming member may be hardly jointed with a high precision and the yield thereof may be lowered. Also, when the flow channel forming member is a nozzle plate, there may occur a problem such that the precision of a nozzle hole is lowered and the desired drop ejecting characteristics (such as the drop ejecting speed and the elected drop volume) thereof may be hardly obtained.
Therefore, it may be desired to provide a higher quality liquid ejecting head, an image forming apparatus with the liquid ejecting head, a device for ejecting a liquid drop and with the liquid ejecting head, and a recording method using the liquid ejecting head.